


To Seduce Thy Lover

by Scented_Candle



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scented_Candle/pseuds/Scented_Candle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your very own guide to seducing your own Salarian, please note that not all methods are completely sound and to complete them you will have to strive, sweat and force your way into their lives. Word of caution: Though one of the smartest of races, they are rather dull when it comes to sexual advances, bluntness is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bestow Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nothing like this has been done before. Eh, I've seen things similar, but nothing quite like it. I do hope you like it!

 

_Rule One: Lavish your chosen Salarian in gifts they might appreciate. And don’t forget to top it off with something sweet_

 

"I'm telling you, the whole time he was staring at you!" Anna, the teams own Vanguard, stated knees pulled up to her chest and leaning against the wall the bunk was pressed against. I rolled my eyes, breaking a block of much needed levo-based chocolate and popping it into my mouth, savouring the sweet, melt-in-your-mouth feeling of the sugary goodness.

 

"He was watching my back, and besides how can you have seen anything while you were jumping around the field like a chimpanzee?" She pouted and swiped the block from me, earning a yowl of protest from me.

 

"I _see_ things! It’s not hard to miss the looks he's been sending your ass the last few missions." She bit into a block of chocolate and then grinned, "Eh, I guess he really  _was_  'watching your back'." 

 

I kicked her legs from their bent position in comeback and snagged the chocolate back. "Hey! No smart-talking the team leader!" Feeling my face flush I turned to grab my bottle of water to hide my embarrassment. 

 

She sniggered, obviously noticing my discomfort and continuing on with a sing-song voice. "Ooh, Laerin Torquy and Dorill Hunt, sounds compatible already."

 

Ignoring her teasing, I chugged down half the bottle before turning back, sending her a faux glare and opening a pack of chips instead, hogging them to myself as an extra bite back. She pouted once more and meekly reached for the packet, only for her hand to be slapped away as I guarded my territory with a hiss. We sat in silence for a few glorious, non-teasing filled seconds before she smiled widely and looked up at me. 

 

"Oh! I know, we can contact Mordin Solus! I hear, he's with Commander Shepard now, and since she owes us for saving her ass at that Cerberus lab. He can supply us with the info we need to get you your Salarian lover!" 

 

She obviously didn't consider how loud she was being and I shushed her desperately, glancing at the door before glaring at her. "Be quiet! Don't wake the entire ship."

 

She continued, obvious to my concerns. "In fact! I'll do that right now," And before my usually, lightning fast reflexes could save me she clicked on Shepard's icon on her omni-tool and requested a voice-call. 

 

I face-planted, no longer resisting the urge to attempt to knock myself awake in hopes this was a dream. But no, all hope was dashed away when a bleary voice of Commander Shepard answered us, tone suggesting that she was either close to falling asleep or was just awoken rudely by Anna. 

 

"Hey, Commander Sheps, it's me, Anna, I'm apart of Dorill's team that saved your ass back on that Cerberus lab, I've got-" Before she could humiliate me more with her brash talk to some-one so high up I snatched her arm and dragged her towards me, earning a squeal of protest from said person. 

 

"Sorry Commander for my team mates rude behaviour. We didn't realize you were asleep," I attempted to correct. 

 

"It's alright. I'm up now. What was the call about? Another Cerberus lab appeared?"

 

"Negative. Uh...this may be an odd request, but could you connect us through to, er, Mordin Solus?" Anna sniggered beside me and I nudged her in the ribs, silencing her. 

 

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask what you want." That was all we heard from Shepard before the tone of a call transmitting sounded, lasting just a few seconds before an eccentric, energetic voice answered. 

 

The voice of one Mordin Solus.

 

 

* * *

 

"What if he doesn't like it?" I asked warily, a wrapped device of some sort in my arms, packed neatly into a box that housed a few rare treats that were both Salarian and Earthern that I managed to purchase at the Citadel when Laerin had been looking away. 

 

Anna scoffed, arm waving flippantly as she pushed me down the corridor towards the tech labs that Laerin so often occupied. "He'll love it. If not, at least he can pull it apart to make something even better..." She stopped for a moment and then shrugged, "The worst he can do is use it as scrap metal."

 

I must have looked like a fish when she suddenly whirled around and skipped away, yes,  _skipped._  Leaving me alone, in front of the tech-lab doors, dressed in the finest casual wear I had, which wasn't much, just my knee length shorts and almost see through peach coloured camisole. Heck, the top wasn't mine. After Anna had seen what I was going to wear, she immediately scolded me as though I was the younger of the two of us and pulled apart her wardrobe in hopes of making me look more appealing... which surprisingly worked. 

 

I glanced at the gift in my hands and wondered if leaving it at the door and then ringing the bell like a kid pulling a trick on their neighbour before running away would get me any where. But then I remembered that Anna had denied be from writing a card to go along with it, saying something along the lines of 'cheesy' and 'cliche' with a lot mre colourful words thrown in. I sighed and cursed my luck, if Anna hadn't been as observant as she was, I would have gotten away with my mild obsession and, ahem,  _attraction_  to Salarians, namely one...

 

who was staring at me right now!

 

Laerin had opened the door and stopped mid-stride when he noticed me standing there awkwardly and his wide-eyes widened comically in surprise before they returned to their normal size. "Dorill, just about to get you. Need your permission to modify the exhaust pipe directory for maximum speed and capacity."

 

His words fell in deaf ears as I once again adopted my inner fish nature and gapped at him, my mind not able to create words at that moment. Finally, I shook myself from my self-induced stupor and coughed, forcing words to form in my mouth. "I've got you something." And I've completely disregarded his own request.  _Wonderful, what a lovely Team Leader you are._ I cleared my mind of my sarcastic inner demon and listened when Laerin beckoned me inside. 

 

I thrust the wrapped box into his arm, thankful that there was one thing I could be happy about in this situation, and it was my neat wrapping and carefully tied green ribbon, darker than what I was aiming for, but still obvious that I was trying to copy his own lovely shade with it. He blinked before taking the box I all but dropped into his hands and took his sweet time in unwrapping the gift. My eye twitched and I resisted the urge to take it from him and rip it open so I could get out of there, because there was only a few minutes left of the control I had on my blush.

 

Finally, he opened it, and pulled out the tech device I don't know the function of to look it over. His eyes briefly flittered over to me and I grinned, in hopes of showing him my confidence and he nodded, before placing it down and turning back to the box, eyes suddenly widening more and a small smile pulling at his lips when he noticed the candy laying around the box. 

 

He pulled some Salarian treat from the bottom, unwrapped what looked like a mix of bug parts and plants and popping it into his mouth, sighing blissfully and closing his eyes as he sucked and chewed the treat. 

 

I blanched for a moment and once again my eye twitched, hand twitching along with it.  _Oh, fuck no! I did not sign up for_ this! This being the completely sinful, almost erotic, display of him eating some bug flavoured candy and looking like he'd just entered a world full of pleasure. Screw spending about 3000 credits on a meagre device, had I known this was all it took for him to look like he'd just come back from some intense bonding session on the bed, I would have brought a year’s supply of whatever that stuff was. 

 

I coughed, trying to draw his attention from the candy he seemed to eye eagerly and my own attention from his expression and dirty thoughts. "Uh, I take it you like the gifts?"  _Duh, he likes it! He's just blown his load by devouring that treat!_  I couldn't help the blush that brightened my cheeks and looked away briefly. 

 

He hummed, "Yes, very thoughtful. It’s been a while since I've had any Salarian treats." Suddenly, I felt as though the human equivalent of what he thought were treats were not going to be as appreciated. "Very good for Salarian diet, full of high proteins and vitamins." Yeah, definitely not good. 

 

But my warning came too late as he suddenly took on of the chocolate eclairs from the box, the ones I loved most and unwrapped it. "Hmm, have never tried human candy before." And then, with a cautionary sniff and shrug, he popped it into his mouth and I watched his expression as I imagined the chocolate melting in his mouth. His face scrunched up in surprise and I stiffened, shit, had Anna given me the wrong ones? Did she change the chocolate while I wasn't looking? A glance at the wrapper told me it  _was_  an eclair, so what was wrong?

 

Finally, a few tense seconds later at the swirl of his tongue over his teeth and lips that drove me near insane, he answered. "That was much sweeter than I expected. Is this nutrional for humans? The amount of sugar in this could cause health issues."

 

I had to force myself not to face-plant and answered, "Uh, its a treat. Nothing nutrional about it. It’s just for enjoyment, and the health risks can be avoided easily."

 

He nodded and set the box aside, not before sneaking another one of the bug treats and eclairs out. "You have my thanks. Shall I send the equipment request over to you about the exhausts?"

 

Sighing inaudibly, I nodded. "Yeah sure. Enjoy your new stuff." Throwing a small smile on my way out, I deflated as the door shut behind me.  _Of course, Mordin said it wasn't going to be easy._

 

 

* * *

 

I was reading the mission reports and requests at my desk when my computer suddenly buzzed and Perthon’s, the teams Drell, face appeared on screen. "Yeah, what's up Per?"

 

He looked over his shoulder at something off screen and quickly looked back, face showing his growing panic. "Ah, something’s wrong with Laerin. He's acting up."

 

Now I was worried and turned my whole attention to the screen, "What's wrong with him?"

 

Per looked away again and I winced when something crashed off screen followed by a voice speaking so quickly it was almost non-legible. But the words 'candy', 'invention' and 'making' filtered through and my eyes widened.

 

"Oh shit, I forgot about the sugar rush!"

 


	2. Love the looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the last rule backfiring on her, Dorill decides to try once again in gaining her Salarian's attention.

_Rule Two: Compliment your Salarians horns and skin colour. They are very proud of both and having you notice them for that is an ego booster for them._

 

_  
_I sighed as I stepped under the steady stream of hot water in the shower, letting all my aches and pains from this days mission to melt away as I relaxed in the shower. I slowly washed myself, letting my mind drift as thoughts spurred from my moment of relaxation.

 

Thoughts of Anna's constant teasing about Laerin, and then my teasing back of her growing attachment to Perthon shut her up easily, but then in the silence that we sat in, I remembered the day I had given Laerin his gift. Had I known that getting a Salarian addicted to sugar and cocoa was as easy as giving him an eclair I wouldn't have done it, because it seemed that half his earnings were spent on buying what looked like a months worth of those sweets and devouring them in less than a weeks time. 

 

More than once had I wondered if he would develop a Salarian equivalent of diabetes, but that was dashed away when I remembered Mordin's notes about the Salarian speedy metabolism. And now, it seemed that Laerin's addiction would never settle. Having grown used to his slight bursts of infrequent sugar rushes, which he was getting used to slowly, and finding the wrappers of both salarian and earthen treats lying around, it was easy to ignore that he was beyond attached to the two things I had gotten him. 

 

And it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the crew who often reported seeing him purchasing what looked like a months worth of eclairs and those Salarian treats whenever we were at the Citadel, and then it disappearing in a weeks time. 

 

Quickly lathering my hair with conditioner and then rinsing it, I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a towel. Towel drying my hair and then blow drying it, I walked out of the bathroom that came with being the Leader of this strange bunch, and sighed when I saw my comfy looking bed calling to me.

 

Pulling on some clean sleepwear I dropped the towel halfway to my bed and slowly crawled up into my little nest of blankets, pillows and sheets. Dropping down onto my soft bed I pulled one of the blankets over myself, snuggling down onto the bed and letting my body turn into jelly.

 

My eyes were slowly drifting shut, becoming more difficult to keep open as my body welcomed sleep, had it not been for the sudden beeping of my omni-tool that jolted me awake. I scowled and then groaned, lifting my arm up above my face to read the message I was sent.

 

It was from Anna requesting that I come and join their celebration, groaning again, I rolled over, not wanting to lift my other arm to type and quickly replied, using one or two of her famous choice words just to get my message across. Having grown used to my bed-side manners over the years, she wouldn’t take offense to it.

 

No, instead she would- The omni-tool beeped again and I groaned before reading it. No, instead she would send some-one up here to keep my company. I lay back down and grunted, arm resting on my stomach. Damn her and her need to party after every mission. Slowly my mind finally realized that something was amiss with her last message, further proven by the fact that she didn’t reply to the one I just sent.

 

Carefully, almost hesitantly, I re-read her message and blanked. “Shit.” And I jumped up, wondering why she would do this to me, why would she send Laerin, of all people, up here to witness me floundering about like the fish I so secretly am on my bed. Finally righting myself, I panicked.

 

Crap, should I change into something more appropriate? No, that would mean I would have to go downstairs, but if I didn’t, that meant that Laerin would see me in just my tank top and underwear.

 

Quickly opening Mordin’s guide, I searched for something that might help me in this situation and then kicked myself in the head, yes, trust a sleep deprived, secret fish-human combined female to think of that first. The door gave a shallow buzz of something nearing it and I panicked even more, choosing something that wouldn’t have me invading his space without the intent of sexually harassing him, or have me getting out of bed.

 

The door opened just as I closed the guide and I grinned at Laerin, beckoning him inside with what looked like a too eager face. _Well done, you may have just walked down stairs if you don’t bother looking like you were ready for bed._

 

He walked forward, holding a bottle of… was that chocolate milk? I’m sure we didn’t have that in stock. Not bothering to ask where he gets these things, I gestured for him to sit on the one-seater beside my bed and watched as he poured two glasses of the drink, offering me one.

 

“I guess Anna doesn’t want me missing out on the fun?” I asked, taking a sip to test the richness of the milk. Mmm, oh yeah, that’s good chocolate milk.

 

“Yes, she believes that no-one should be exempt from the festivities.” He replied, smiling lightly in humour at the situation.

 

I nodded, agreeing with his statement and took another sip of the drink, taking the moment to glance at his horns and his skin, noticing that he was wearing casual wear instead of his usual lab uniform, which did a wonderful job in complimenting his lovely green shaded skin.

 

And before I could stop my motor mouth, it fired away, spouting the very thing I wanted to say smoothly, suavely and oh so sexily. But no, “I like your skin colour.” _Oh, you so smooth, gurl_. ”And your horns, it makes you look horn-y.” _Oh well done, you might as well just say you want to jump his bones and fuck him to oblivion._

 

Silence followed my confession and he took another sip of his drink, big eyes racking over my barely clad body before resting on my sleep-messed red hair. “I like your hair.”

 

And there it is, the awkward silence that we had put ourselves in. Neither of us wanted to break that silence in fear that we might say something completely and utterly stupid, well stupid on my part, purely scientific on his. I gulped down the rest of my milk and placed the empty cup on my bedside table. Watching as he did the same and went to steeple his fingers in his lap.

 

Taking a cautionary breathe in, I decided that I would be the big woman in this situation and break the silence. “Ah, you can touch my hair if you want.”

 

And then, as if my words had stopped the entire Collector threat, he grinned and reached forward, both hands zeroing in on their target that lay against my scalp. I allowed him to slowly touch the tips of my hair, being one of the two species on the Citadel to have hair, and the only one that you could really touch without risking the health, it wasn’t a hidden secret that most species didn’t know what hair felt like.

 

Laerin being one of those people who didn’t know, eagerly threaded his fingers through my hair, combing his way through my silky strands. I was glad to know that all my moisturising and maintenance of my hair didn’t go towards nothing. I resisted the urge to purr when he continued to play with my hair, brushing it this way and that and then rubbing my scalp where it all came together.

 

I leaned back and then gestured to the bed, knowing that it would be more comfortable for him to be closer with easier reach. He climbed in quickly, his shoes abandoned near the bed. Sitting in front of me, I bowed my head and let my strands fall to frame my face, hiding the way my eyes racked over his lithe form. He continued to touch, tug and feel my hair, often twisting it then stopping to glance at me, as though he thought my hair would feel the pain.

 

I grinned and nodded for him to continue, watching as his child-like wonder finally faded and he continued to tug and thread my hair through his fingers. And then, with a heavy tug he jerked my head up and I hissed. “Ow, that hurt.”

 

He stopped and nodded, “They don’t feel pain, but you do when dealt with harshly.”

 

I nodded, “Yeah, hair is connected to the scalp, and that’s pretty sensitive.”

 

He carefully removed his fingers from my hair, leaving it looking like the bed hair I suffered on many occasion, or the look of hair after a- I stopped myself before I could unintentionally turn myself on, and knowing that he was on my bed wouldn’t help him in this situation.

 

I glanced up at him and then gave a cheeky grin. “You’ve had your fun, let me have mine.” I slowly reached up to touch his horns and he nodded slowly, lowering his head just a bit so they would be easier to reach. My fingers fluttered over the skin covering the horns softly, keeping an eye on Laerin’s expression, I made sure that I wasn’t causing any discomfort.

 

I reached the tips and let my fingers surround them, tracing the edges of the blunt tip before continuing on my journey down. I continued to watch his face, feeling my lips pull up when his eyes closed when I let my nails slowly scratch at the backs of his horns.

 

Resisting a giggle, I did it again, this time going up and he shivered, let jerking slightly when I scratched the tip lightly. I continued this path, going up and down and scratching the backs of his horns and tips before I traced around to the front and the middle, lightly gliding my fingers over the middle of his head, between the horns and then scratching lightly again.

 

His leg jerked and he groaned, tilting his head down slightly and then rumbling again. I stopped to listen, finally recognizing the purring before giving a slight giggle and scratching again, biting back more giggles when his leg jerked occasionally and his purrs intensified.

 

I fluttered my fingers back along the front, tracing the base of the horns until I reached the back, letting my fingers scratch up and down again before settling at the base. Softly tracing and exploring where his horns met his skull, I let my nails glide over the skin again and was rewarded by a louder groan, intensified purrs and another leg jerk.

 

Finding just about all his weak spots on his horns I let my fingers roam freely, scratching appropriately and watching with a wide smile over my face as his head tilted down again, offering his horns to be scratched more. I scratched the middle, length and base of his horns, relishing in the purrs he gave. Sitting with my legs tucked under me, I continued my ministrations, listening to the noises he gave when I brushed both the base and the middle, or the tips and the base.

 

He seemed to relish in this attention because he hardly noticed when I stopped, arms growing numb from holding them at that height. Actually, he didn’t seem to notice anything at all.

 

I waved a hand over his face, concern lacing my features when I tapped him on the shoulder and he gave no sign of moving. I took a deep breathe in and sighed, pursing my lips and I gave a harder push and he fell over to the side, landing with his head on a pillow.

 

I shook my head at him. His purring had died down to an occasional rumble when he breathed in and I shook my head again, pulling the covers over him and lying down. With a quiet command for the light to turn off, I drifted off facing him, resisting the urge to reach over and scratch at his horns again. 


End file.
